boffandomcom-20200223-history
Elyon (Boss)
Elyon is the second to last boss in'' Breath of Fire: Dragon Quarter.'' Elyon ambushes the party at the Geovator leading to the door to the surface. He engages Ryu as the guardian of order to Ryu or more precisely Odjn's power over chaos. He is the last Regent the party faces. Strategy Elyon will always begin the battle with Alter Ego which summons two copies of himself. They lack ADBs and have significantly lower HP but otherwise share Elyon's stats, abilities, and get two actions per turn. Elyon is unique among the boss battles in the game in that he is a timed battle. The player must defeat Elyon within 20 rounds or the game will end. Elyon fights in four phases known as Worlds. Each World only lasts a certain amount of turns and are not dependent on his HP at all. His combat abilities and aggressiveness will change depending on which World Phase he's in. Elyon like all the other Regents, has a powerful Absolute Defense Barrier that must be overcome each tun in order to do damage to his HP and he can attack twice. World 1: Asiya Yuga Elyon will always start the first round using Alter Ego to summon his copies. They will proceed to cast Jolt and Pentastroke, a powerful multi-hit melee attack. This Phase lasts 5 turn. Wold 2: Yetsira Yuga On turn 6, Elyon enters Phase two. If both his Alter Ego's are killed he'll use Alter Ego again to bring them back, otherwise Elyon casts Karma on one of the party members. Karma is a magic tap spell that will kill the character with over 10k damage after two rounds, it cannot be removed. The spell will also create a giant glyph around the targeted character that follows them around as they move. Any party member within the glyph when the spell activates will also be killed. Only Ryu in Dragon Mode can survive the attack. Elyon is unable to act while Karma is in effect and will simple "meditate" his copies on the other hand will continue their assault. This phase only lasts three rounds. World 3: Beriyah Yuga On the 9th Turn, Elyon enters this phase and will begin to cast Lightning and Primus as well as Focus which pulls all the characters closer together so the group hitting spells will combo better. This also halves the party's MOV stat so its important to try to keep everyone as far apart as possible. This phase lasts 4 turns. World 4: Atsiluth Yuga On the 13th Turn, he switches to this phase and will remain in it until he is either killed or the 20 turn limit is up. He will use Alter Ego to bring back his copies, occasionally use Primus but will mostly use Focus to bunch the party together and then proceed to cast Valhalla along with clones in long chain combos that will kill even well prepared parties. Elyon SOL Restore Trick A well documented exploit of the game's SOL Restore function can be performed using this boss battle. This trick involves making sure you save at the telecorder before the Geovator, also make sure to drop off all your items and equipment into the lockers. When you fight Elyon, have Ryu transform into his Dragon Mode and use D-Charge 3-4x. Then have Ryu use Hurricane (his dragon mode group hitting attack) and try to hit both Elyon and his Copies, if everything goes well, this should kill both of the clones, use Vortex or Twister to finish off Elyon and you should get a massive XP bonus and a huge amount of Party XP. After the fight, go into your menu and choose to SOL Restore. You'll be shot back to your last save but now have a huge amount of party XP to play with. This is one of the fastest ways to build up Party XP that can be used in Perfect Run throughs or help players tackle Kokon Hore. Category:Breath of Fire: Dragon Quarter Enemies Category:Boss Subpage